Unexpected Expectations
by readergirl4985
Summary: This is a continuation of my story 'Fate Makes a Change.' If you have not read it, I suggest you do before reading this one. You will be lost. We have seen the changes fate made for some of our beloved and not so beloved characters, now we will see what it has in store for the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! I am finally doing it! If you read my new authors note in Fate Makes a Change, you know that the first several chapters on here will be chapters I had originally posted on that story. As I was rereading in an effort to get to work on newer chapters for this one, I realized the chapters fit better here. If anything, it will be a good refresher if it has been a while. **

Anxiety ate at Mary Bennet as the carriage brought her closer to Pemberley. She traveled with only the maid Mr. Darcy sent, her travel companion, Mrs. Diana Andrews, having decided to remain behind for a long visit with her brother. It was the knowledge that she was soon to see her mother that caused the anxiety to continue to build. Fanny Bennet was silly, but she could be formidable when she wanted to be, and with two daughters still unmarried, the matron would not rest until her self-given purpose was fulfilled.

Trying to distract herself, Mary found herself admiring the scenery. Derbyshire truly did seem a very wild place. More so than the south, and only a little more than neighboring Nottinghamshire. It reminded her greatly of Scotland. She never would have seen herself as someone who would appreciate the wild nature of it, but she did, much more so than the stifling air of London. She found, however, that she liked most the sea. She and Diana had visited an old friend in Weymouth, Dorset, and she had loved waking up and taking in the prospect of the sea and harbor. She once fantasied about hopping on a ship and going wherever the wind would take her. Though she knew it was impossible to simply do so, it didn't dampen the almost romantic feelings the fantasy conjured.

If not for the wars, Diana said they would have crossed the channel and taken a tour of the Continent, or perhaps sailed to the Colonies, or maybe Africa! How wonderful it would be! Thinking of the current wars, Mary scowled. The vanity and pride of mankind always ruined things. Men who wanted to take the things that weren't meant for them, thereby pressing others into service to defend and overcome the evil that would try to rule the world. Or the leaders who refused to come to simple trade agreements that would benefit all. It took only one person to start a war. One to start and the rest to defend. It was all ridiculous. Mary wasn't a fool, she knew sometimes that war was necessary, otherwise they might also be overtaken by a small man who thought far too well of himself, but she despised the trouble that it caused for all, and the often senseless death it left in its path.

Scolding herself for allowing her mind to drift to more maudlin thoughts, she focused once more on the view outside the carriage. She knew they must be close. The maid soon verified her suspicion.

"Miss Bennet, if you look out this side, you will soon catch our first view of Pemberley."

Mary maneuvered herself to the right side of the carriage and smiled. The house came into view and it was grand indeed. It was nothing to Roxwood, but it was far grander than many other homes she had the pleasure of viewing. Seeing the home, it did not surprise her that Lizzy's husband would be even the least bit prideful. She imagined the furnishings would be just as fine. Sitting back, she enjoyed the rest of the ride.

As they approached the house, Mary leaned over once more to see the house. Already, there were people gathered, and not just the footmen. She was pleased to see Jane and her husband, Oliver Andrews, as well as her father present among them. It was hard to miss her sister's blonde head. Her brother-in-law opened the door before the carriage had come to a full stop.

"Mary!"

"Hello, Oliver," she chuckled.

"Darling, give her a moment to adjust to no longer being in the carriage," Jane said, smiling and shaking her head at her husband.

Once she was on the ground, she allowed Oliver to greet her, before moving to Jane. She held on to her eldest sister a little longer.

"It is wonderful to see you," she said. "You glow brighter every time I see you."

"I am so happy to see you, Mary. Letters just do not seem enough. I constantly feel as though I am going to lose you to your travels. Have you had a good time?"

"Yes, very much. Hello, Papa."

Her father smiled as he approached. Kissing her brow, he held her in front of her, as though her were getting a better look. She supposed he was.

"I quite agree with Jane. I fear one day we shall get a letter saying you are traveling to some far away land with no intention of returning until you have seen everything the world has to offer. You have come a long way from the young woman who had to be dragged from her sermons and music to attend an assembly."

She could only smile, for it was very true. She was very different from the girl she once was, though she also still found herself very much the same in essentials.

"How is my mother?" asked Oliver as he extended his arm to her. Jane took their father's and walked ahead of them.

"She is well. She is enjoying the company of your uncle and has determined that only she can spoil Rose correctly. Kitty and Benjamin are happy to let her, too. I know she misses you, Jane, and the children. I don't know if she will be able to keep herself away for long. I was going to tell Lizzy that she might want to keep a suite ready for her, just in case."

"Well, if she does come, the house will be positively brimming. The formidable Colonel Fitzwilliam and Lady Catherine de Bourgh has joined us."

"How is he?" Mary asked softly. "I know Lizzy and Mr. Darcy have been worried about him."

"He is much better. There is a pain in his eyes, but I am told he is immensely improved. I regret that I never went to see him; he was always a good friend, though we have exchanged letters. It felt wrong to be so happy while he suffered such loss."

"That is life, however. We cannot stop being happy because someone else is sad. No one would ever be happy otherwise."

"Indeed. You should be a philosopher, Mary."

"And Lady Catherine?"

"She has yet to speak, but I imagine she will not be able to hold out long. Richard takes great delight in prodding your mother into giving her opinions in the presence of the 'Great Lady', and she obviously does not agree with the ideas given."

"She does not keep to her rooms?" Mary inquired.

"No, I do not believe Richard allows her to. He has determined that they should reenter the world, and he would see her do so kicking and screaming if need be."

Mary coughed in an effort to laugh as they walking into what she thought must be a sitting room. This turned out to be a mistake.

"Oh, dear! Mary, child, are you unwell?" cried her mother. "I knew such nonsense would not be good. All that time spent traveling about the country, and nothing to show for it but a cough."

"I am fine, Mama."

"One does not cough if they are fine. Now, come here and let me look at you." Mary suppressed the need to roll her eyes. She wanted to ask if her mother was sure she wanted her to approach. Only a moment before, she demanded she sit by the fire. Stroking her hand across her cheek and forehead, her mother continued to look her over. "You look well enough."

"Thank you, Mama."

"Let her greet everyone else, my dear. Though not as long as some of the journey's she had taken over the last year, the trip from Kitty's home can still be taxing," smiled her father. Mary then noticed the amusement of those present in the room.

Her mother stepped away with a huff, allowing Georgiana and Mr. Darcy to greet her.

"It is so good to see you!" exclaimed the young woman. Georgiana Darcy was lovely before, but nearly a year more of growth made her even more beautiful. Mary remembered that she had a very successful Season, according to Lizzy's letters, despite not entering into an engagement.

"And you, too."

"Mary," Mr. Darcy smiled slightly.

"Darcy."

Lizzy's husband's smile became just a little wider. She didn't know why, but she had a harder time calling him by his Christian name than she did Oliver or Benjamin. In truth, their family's new, familiar habit was difficult, as so many chose to stay so proper, even in their private lives.

Darcy extended his arm to her and she took it. He led her to the other side of the room. "Miss Bennet, allow me to introduce my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Cousin, aunt, this is my sister, Miss Mary Bennet."

"I am pleased to meet you, Colonel Fitzwilliam, Lady Catherine."

The lady merely nodded her head at her, eyes dull. The Colonel, who stood as Darcy led her towards them, bowed. "Miss Bennet, I must say, it is nice to put a face to the name. Your family has told me a great deal about you. All good things, I assure you."

"That is good to know. I must express the same. It is nice to be able to be able to know exactly who someone is talking about."

Mary saw the lingering pain Oliver had mentioned, though it was obvious that he was giving great effort to rejoin the world. She prayed his heart continued to heal and that he found success in his efforts. Darcy then led her to tea that had been set up for her. She had just accepted her cup when she asked after Lizzy.

"She is well," said Darcy. "I know she wishes to see you at your earliest convenience; however, she fell asleep about an hour before your carriage was spotted. Once you have settled, I am sure she will have awoken, and I shall bring you to her."

"I imagine she must be going mad."

"She is far more active than I," said Jane, "and with a husband who grants her far more liberty to move about as she pleases, though she is feeling quite shut it,"

"How are your children, Jane, and when can I see them?"

"Benedict is with his nurse and Amelia is tending to her studies. If you wish, I will take you to them after you see Lizzy."

"I would love that."

The next half hour went the same. News was shared and commented on. Mary soon excused herself so that she might meet Elizabeth refreshed. Each of her sisters were always eager to please her and had all demanded she give them her preferences in colors and textiles so that they might have rooms set aside for her, but Mary had never complied, saying she would appreciate any room she was given. She certainly approved of the room Lizzy had chosen for her. It was not overly done, and the neural tones suited her sensibilities. Quickly, she readied herself to meet with her sister.

Georgiana met her outside her door and led her to Lizzy's room. They knocked and were allowed entry by Darcy himself. Leading his sister away, Mary entered the room by herself. She laughed when she found Lizzy sitting in a chair by the fire.

"I am not Jane and I refuse to be kept abed for most of the day," Lizzy said cheekily. "Now come greet me for I cannot rise easily to greet you."

"Oh, Lizzy. I think I have missed you most," she leaned down and kissed her sister's cheek. "How are you?"

"How do I look?"

"Large."

Mary was rewarded with her rich laugh. "How kind of you. I feel large. I feel as though I am ready to burst. I am told the babe could come any day now. If he or she loved me at all, they would come now so that I might return to some semblance of a normal life. I thought to jokingly tell William that this will be our only, but I am not entirely sure I would be joking."

"Is it truly so bad?" As Mary was yet to marry, and though she enjoyed her nieces and nephew, she thought she could live without having her own children. Indeed, she could happily live out her life as Ms. Richards did.

"Oh, Mary, I did not mean to terrify you. It is uncomfortable, and I know that labor will be quite dangerous, but I am told that you seem to forget about all of it once your babe is in your arms. Jane already seems to be longing for another, and Benedict is not yet a year old."

Mary merely nodded and silently promised herself that only the deepest love would induce her into matrimony, for she would only bear a child for one she truly loved as it seemed entirely too troublesome. After all, marriage wasn't for companionship alone. Smiling, Mary told her of sweet little Rose and how Kitty were doing. She also told her of her plans to travel to Bath.

"Are you sure, Mary?"

"I cannot live with this anger anymore, Lizzy. Keeping away only allows me to try and hide myself from it, and if I continue to do so, I fear it will consume my soul."

"Some things do not change, I see. I will support you, Mary. We all worry for Lydia. She is not the same girl she was, but I cannot say that it is entirely for the better. Perhaps you will be good for each other."

Mary wouldn't hold her breath, but she did wish to put this part of her life behind her. Lizzy tired soon, so Mary took her leave. She located Jane and went to visit with the children for a time. Benedict had grown so much since she had last seen him, and Amelia was excited to tell her all about the new things she was learning from her governess. In all, she spent two hours with the children before returning to her rooms to prepare for dinner. After dinner and another visit with Lizzy, exhaustion took her into a deep, and surprisingly, very restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter posted today. Make sure you read the other first.**

"You could be married, or at least engaged if you would show even the smallest bit of favor to a young man," her mother complained. "You are very pretty, and thanks to your sisters you have enviable connections and a dowry. Why did we allow you to travel if not to make a match?"

"I wished to travel to see more of the world, Mama, not so that I would find a husband. Not everyone wishes to marry."

"Oh! Do you have any idea what you are doing to my nerves?! Not wish to marry?! Really, Mary!"

"Ms. Richards never married, and she enjoys her life immensely."

"Don't speak to me of Ms. Richards. Lydia is still in her care and she, too, remains unmarried!"

"Mama, Lydia will soon only be eighteen. Perhaps she has no wish to marry."

The color drained from her mother's face and she truly feared she might actually faint. "Mr. Bennet…"

"Come now, Mary, do not tease your mother so," he said with a wink, trying to calm his wife. Whether they married or not, her father didn't care so long as his girls were happy.

"Sorry, Mama."

"Ungrateful child!"

At that moment, Lady Catherine stood, and made for the door. Mary had forgotten she was in the room. She really wished her mother wouldn't bring up such subjects in company. Lady Catherine did not look at her mother, but did nod at her as she walked by. Once she was gone, the silence that had descended the room quickly abated.

"Such a strange woman," commented her mother.

"Mama!"

"Well, she is! Walking around uttering not a single word! It is very odd, indeed."

"Mama, Lady Catherine is still recovering from her daughter's passing. It has not yet been a year."

"And yet the Colonel seems to be recovering well. She was his wife."

"Mama!"

"Oh! The Colonel has been very kind to you, Mary. Perhaps once his period of mourning is through, he will seek your hand! He has an estate in need of an heir, after all."

"Mama! No! Please, stop!"

"Mrs. Bennet," her father interrupted her mother, "Lizzy has told me herself that her cousin will need more time. He cared for his wife very much."

Mrs. Bennet rolled her eyes. "Well, we shall see. In any case, it will not hurt for Mary to put herself out there more, be it for the Colonel or some other gentleman who comes to call. There have been several, already, though I believe they seek Miss Darcy's hand, but once they learn of your attendance, I am sure they shall seek yours as well."

"Mama, I will marry when I am ready, if I will at all. Now, if you will excuse me, I promised Lizzy I would visit this morning."

Making quick strides across the room, she successfully made her exit before her mother could form another argument. She had been at Pemberley for three days and it was already too much. She expected this when she came, but living it was not quite the same as imagining it. The only consolation was that she knew that being there for the birth of Lizzy's child would be worth it.

Knocking when she reached Lizzy's door, she was left waiting only a moment before being granted entrance, once more, by Darcy.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I can come back later."

"No need, Mary," smiled Darcy, "I was just about to go in search of my cousin. I'll leave you two to enjoy your time." He walked over and placed a kiss at Lizzy's brow and left the room.

"Mama thinks I am merely being obstinate by not simply choosing a husband, but it's really because my sisters have set such high standards. I believe I could not be happy with a man who had not the character of my brothers-in-law."

Lizzy laughed. "I beg you take a little advice from me: do not judge a man based on your first impression of him. Sometimes, you have to dig a little deeper to get to the true heart of a man."

"I believe our modern courting and marriage customs leave little time for that."

"True, but there is much to be gleaned from their family, friends, and neighbors. I take it Mama has given you her daily marriage talk."

"At least the first one of the day. I am sure she will hunt me down at least two more times today in an attempt to get me to see things her way. Heaven help me if some single gentleman comes to call on Darcy or Georgiana today."

"That is always a possibility. Georgiana has quite the following, though she claims no gentleman has yet caught her eye."

"Do you think she has someone in mind?"

"She does not. In truth, many remind her too much of Wickham. She refuses to settle for such a man, so, she depends on William to look out for her interests. Since Richard is here, I am sure she will seek his opinion as well."

"Good for her! Perhaps I should do the same, should I ever meet a man I can tolerate well enough."

"Oh, Mary. I look forward to meeting the man who catches your special attention."

In all, she spent two hours with her sister. Jane joined them for the last hour, having managed to escape her husband and children, or so she said. Mary knew Oliver did like to keep close to Jane, especially since being at Pemberley. Though they got on tolerably well, Oliver and Darcy were not exactly the closest of friends. After leaving, Mary managed to catch a few blissful hours in the library, before her mother did find her to try and convince her to see things her way.

* * *

The Season in Bath had hardly begun and already there were too many people about. Lydia learned the year before that she wasn't entirely fond of a crush. If one was hosting a ball, she could see it being a good thing, but being a guest was simply miserable. There were too many dancers and not enough space between partners. It was frustrating to one such as herself, who took the greatest delight in dancing. However, she found she would rather sit out than try to dance among so many. Not to mention, she had developed a distaste for sweating, and she was already doing so standing still. It made her feel extremely unattractive. Her musings were cut short by a now familiar voice in her ear.

"Not dancing this evening, Miss Bennet?"

Rolling her eyes, she turned around, stepped back, and put on a strained smile. "Mr. Chumming, I am sure you know enough about me to know that I do not enjoy dancing in such crowded circumstances. If you will excuse me, I must rejoin Ms. Richards."

"I am surprised your guardian let you out of her sight with me in attendance this evening," Tanner Chumming stated as she moved past him.

"I am not out of her sight. You need only look across the room to see she is quite aware of your presence near me. My friend, Miss Jenkins, just left my side to dance, but I am sure you know that as well. Good evening, Mr. Chumming."

"Miss Bennet," he replied with what would be a charming smile to some. However, Lydia Bennet would not be taken in.

It took only a few moments to reach her guardian. "Forgive me, Ms. Richards, I didn't realize he was so close by."

"Not your fault, and you did well, my dear. He is not for you, not unless he made some drastic changes."

"He is not for me, no matter what changes he would make."

"It's his family I feel for the most. His mother is distraught at his actions, and his brother claims he will throw him out on his ear once the estate passes to him. I can't say that I blame him. He is trying to bring his son up honorably, and he doesn't want him or his daughters tainted by his brother's actions. His father is far too tolerable, and he is old enough to know better."

"Indeed. Ms. Richards, will we be staying much longer? The room is far too crowded, I nearly feel faint."

"I quite agree. It is not too early. If you wish, we may take our leave."

The current number soon ended, and Lydia was able to tell her friend, Helen Jenkins, goodbye, while Ms. Richards said goodbye to the matrons she preferred to socialize with. They managed to speak with the hosts, applauding their successful night, and begged their forgiveness for leaving a bit early. Lydia claimed a headache, as well as feeling faint. Their gracious hosts accepted their accolades and wished her a quick recovery.

In the carriage, Lydia though of the situation with Mr. Chumming. Tanner Chumming was handsome to be sure, but his actions and motives appalled her. Though she would never admit it, he frightened her. She knew that a little over two years before, she would have easily fallen for him. Her lack of fortune wouldn't have mattered, as she would have still served a purpose to him. It angered her that a man would do such a thing to someone so young and innocent. The worst part of it all was that, all though they admit that he would be most at fault, the censure would mostly fall on whatever young lady he led astray. Mr. Chumming had ruined up to three girls, that she had heard of, and yet he was still able to move about in society while the girls were quietly married off, or sent away under another name, or, as in the case of others, left with nothing but their ruin.

Due to all that she had learned, Lydia had, also, learned to despise the behaviors that had landed her in Bath in the first place. This was only her second year out in society, and she had witnessed several young ladies make fools of themselves. Lydia refused to be seen as a fool again. She had acquired the reputation of being very picky about her partners and friends, which brought her far more praise than censure. At nearly eighteen, mothers wished for their daughters to befriend her. Unfortunately for them, Lydia wasn't looking for a gaggle of friends, or to be some prime example of maidenhood. She had one friend; sweet, shy, and slightly clumsy Helen, and that wasn't going to change.

Lydia heard Ms. Richards calling her name and apologized for ignoring her on their way home. Ms. Richards smiled and assured her she was not offended. She could see she had something on her mind. Once they were in the house, they called for a little refreshment before retiring for the night.

"Lydia, I forgot to tell you earlier. I received a letter from my sister today. She will be coming in July, and staying until Christmas. We are all invited to Dalton, Oliver's estate in Nottinghamshire, this year."

"Christmas with my family. How wonderful," she droned.

"I believe it will be good for you, and so will the other bit of news I have. Your sister, Mary, will be joining my sister for her visit."

"Mary is coming here?" Lydia's mind whirled. They did not part entirely too well the last time. They hadn't actually had a conversation since their encounter in the library of Oliver's townhouse.

"Yes. I thought about putting her in the room across from yours. I thought she might enjoy the view of the garden."

"I'm sure she will."

Ms. Richards studied her closely. "How do you really feel about this turn of events?"

Lydia knew it was pointless to try and hide her true feelings from her guardian, so she took a second analyze her feelings. "Mary and I got along the worst, and our last meeting wasn't very pleasant. I worry about how we shall bear living under the same roof for six months with no one else present as a buffer."

"It has been over a year since you last met. I know you are not the same young woman as you were before. Perhaps she has changed as well."

"I suppose we shall see." Lydia kept her doubt to herself.

"Being respectful, no matter how she acts, will, at least, keep you blameless. I believe that will be a good start. Now, we still have a few weeks, and your birthday to celebrate, before they come. Let us retire so that we have the strength to start making plans for it all."

* * *

Richard considered the letter before him. It was hard enough being at Pemberley, he wasn't sure he was ready to enter society again. But, at that thought, he felt a part of himself rise up and insist he must do so. He couldn't hide forever in the shadows. As hard as it was to have left Rosings and spend time with several very happy families, he knew it was good for him. It was part of his healing process. It had certainly been good for Lady Catherine. He saw a little more fire enter her eyes with every encounter she had with Mrs. Bennet. He only hoped he would be there to witness any confrontation that happened. Elizabeth was of the same mind.

Looking down at the letter again, he began forming a reply. Before he could take quill to paper, there was a knock at his suite door."

"Enter."

Darcy came in looking distressed.

"Is Elizabeth alright? Is it time?!" Richard barked.

"No. I have just barely managed to escape Mrs. Bennet. Please tell me I may stay with you for a little while."

Richard chuckled, relieved that all was still well. "Of course. What could possibly send you running from her? It's not like she has an eye on you to marry one of her daughters. You already have."

"She keeps questioning me about other eligible men of my acquaintance. She has determined that her middle daughter should marry, and she would see it happen due to her effort, I believe."

"Poor Miss Bennet."

"Indeed. Elizabeth says she is not against the idea of marriage, only that she is particular."

"As every young lady should be."

"Mrs. Bennet refuses to be moved, and Mr. Bennet finds it too amusing to curb it. It is harmless, I suppose, but it is annoying for me. I do not wish to be hounded on a daily basis about any subject, especially with Elizabeth so close to her time."

"Well, you are more than welcome to escape to my rooms as often as you like. Though, I must tell you, it will be quite boring. I am usually only here to read, answer letters, and sleep."

"That is fine by me. Any interesting news?"

"Bingley has written to me. He is to spend the summer and autumn in Bath and begs that I join him."

"Bingley?"

"Yes. I understand that letters have been few between the two of you, but our correspondence has been steady."

"I am happy to hear it. What will you do?"

Taking a deep breath, Richard answered his cousin. "I think I will take him up on his offer. My time of mourning will soon be up, and I know Anne would not wish for me to continue to hide myself away."

Darcy smiled sadly. "Do you often make decisions based off of what Anne would have approved of?"

"Yes."

"Well, you will not be the only one going to Bath. Mary will be spending several months there, as well. Mrs. Andrews, Mr. Andrews' mother, shall be going to join her sister and the youngest Miss Bennet until Christmas."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed."

"At least there will be someone familiar present in the city. I shall be sure to call on them."

"What of Lady Catherine?"

"My mother and father has invited her to come and stay with them for a time. It will be good for us both."

"I am sure it will."

Neither were comfortable with the awkward silence that descended upon them, but neither knew what to say to add that what had already been said. Clearing his throat, Darcy offered an olive branch.

"Shall we go for a ride?"

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

It was her sixth day at Pemberley and it looked as though it were going to be a beautiful day. She dressed and took her time walking down to breakfast. When she arrived, she was surprised to find only Oliver present.

"Am I late, or is everyone else having a lie in?"

"Your sister's pains began in the night. Jane has been with her since she was sent for and your father is keeping your mother engaged. Elizabeth tossed her out within the first hour. The Colonel is making a valiant effort at keeping Mr. Darcy occupied. Miss Darcy and Lady Catherine are with them, I believe."

Mary sat down heavily in the chair. Lizzy was having her baby. She wouldn't be allowed to see her sister until the babe had come. She didn't know what she was going to do until that time. Later, she would speculate that her brother-in-law saw her worry clearly.

"I was thinking of spending the day with the children. Would you like to join me?"

"Yes," she said, not hesitating. "I would like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter tonight! Make sure to read the first two!**

For the second time in a month, Mary said hello to the newest member of her family. Bennet Fitzwilliam Darcy was a very handsome young man. Upon seeing him, Mary proclaimed him to be a copy of his father in features, but in personality, he would undoubtedly be just like his mother. When asked how she could possibly know that, she simply smiled and said she just had a feeling.

Lizzy looked well. In fact, she looked just as lively as she always did. Mary remembered Jane looking far more pale and tired. She had stayed in bed for two days after little Benedict was born. If she were reading things correctly, Lizzy would be out of bed by no later than the next morning.

And, indeed, she was. Mary had learned to admire many things about her sister, but the one thing she had always admired her for, and even envied her for, was her determination. When Elizabeth Darcy nee Bennet was determined to do something, she did it. Thinking about it, Lydia was the same way. The thought soured in her mind; she didn't want to think about Lydia at such a happy time. And what a happy time it was. Even Lady Catherine, who was a very stoic creature, was said to have smiled at the infant, while tears welled in her eyes. That was what Lizzy had reported to her in private, however. Looking at the woman after her introduction to her newest nephew, you would have thought her completely unmoved.

Fanny Bennet left no doubt of her happiness. She had three daughters married and two had given their husbands sons. Mary supposed it might have made her feel redeemed, as though she had some higher purpose. She may not have been able to give her husband sons, but she had produced daughters who were capable of doing so for their husbands. No one wished to ruin her happy mood, so they were content to allow her musings on the matter.

True to the form of their Society, Little Bennet's presence didn't change much in the house; not really. However, like Jane, Lizzy was determined to tend to her to her son's needs on her own as much as possible. Mary was in awe of her oldest sisters. While they knew they had certain obligations to Society, they managed to somehow schedule everything around their time with their husbands and children. It was remarkable. If she should ever marry, she was determined to follow their example.

The days began to move by faster. Mary would spend her mornings on her own before seeking out one of her sisters; then, they would spend a few hours with the children, followed by tea. Lizzy wouldn't have to make calls for a few more weeks, and most would wait to call upon her. Their neighbors were not as involved as their neighbors in Hertfordshire. Mary was enjoying it immensely. However, about two weeks after Bennet was born, her mother began to harp on her about getting married again.

"Mary, can you not see what happiness you could have? Do you not want it?"

"Of course I want to be happy, Mama, I just realize that I won't find happiness in a man alone. It's foolish to depend on someone other than myself or God for my happiness."

"Oh, not this nonsense again! I don't want a sermon, Mary, I want you happily settled down and starting a family of your own. You're wasting your chances! You won't be young forever!"

"Why do you think I will only find my happiness in a man?" she was exasperated. "Maybe I'll travel some more and then take the veil! Perhaps the church will be my destiny!"

Mrs. Bennet's face grew red, and her body began to shake. "You ungrateful child! You should be ashamed of yourself, speaking to me in such a way! You do not care for me at all! I only want you to be happy, and you mock me for it! If only I had been able to have sons, then I would not be stuck with such an ungrateful daughter!"

"That is quite enough!" cut in a voice. Mary and her mother spun to find that they were not alone. Mary's mouth dropped open as Lady Catherine stood and advanced on her mother. "Madame, for weeks, I have sat here and listened to you berate your daughter for the most ridiculous of reasons. Miss Bennet is not averse to marrying, she only wishes to marry someone with whom she believes she can care for and care for her in return. This is not an unreasonable request for a young woman in her position. She has her own money and family who is more than willing to provide for her should the need arise.

"Madame, you have been blessed with five beautiful, intelligent, healthy daughters, who, despite the circumstances they were born into, have managed to do very well for themselves. No thanks to you, I am sure. Three of your daughters have married men of consequence, and you now have four beautiful and healthy grandchildren. Instead of looking at what you lack, focus on what you have. Take it from someone who knows; you never know when you could lose it all. Do not let me catch you berating this child again, or any other."

The Great Lady then turned, nodded to Mary and glided from the room. Once the door had shut, she managed to come back to herself and turned to her mother. The woman stood there, pale as she had ever seen her.

"Mama?"

Fanny startled and looked at her daughter as though she had forgotten she was present.

"Excuse me, Mary. I don't feel well. I think I will go lay down." She, too, fled the room, though not as elegantly as Lady Catherine had done.

After allowing herself a moment to gather her wits, she went in search of Lizzy. She had to tell her what had happened!

* * *

She took a deep breath as the door closed behind her. That woman! Could she not see how lucky she was? She had all her children! She may not have managed to have sons, and Catherine de Bourgh could share that pain, but she still managed to have five healthy daughters who, in turn, had also given birth to healthy children. The woman was blessed and she could not appreciate it! Not only were her children and grandchildren alive and well, her daughters had raised their place in their world. They had married very wealthy men! Mrs. Bennet would not need to worry for anything for the rest of her life. Her future, and those of her children and grandchildren, we secure! That is all any mother hopped for, and she had it!

That didn't stop the woman from complaining, though. Foolish, foolish woman! She didn't deserve her children. Yes, she thought little of them before, but upon further acquaintance, her nephew's wife had impressed her; before she married Darcy, anyway. It was her own foolishness that caused her to raise such an issue over the marriage. Her nephew was happy, and she happy for him! If only she had appreciated more before Anne left her…

She stormed through the house, not sure of her destination, but wishing to burn off some of her energy. Her thoughts were unbridled. She had spoken! She just opened her mouth and let the words she had been thinking since meeting that horrible woman, fly from her tongue, and it felt good! So many times she had been tempted to speak, but she couldn't. She hadn't spoken since the day Anne had died. Her last words had been to her daughter, right before Richard had come to take her outside for a walk. Anne had told her she loved her, and she had berated her for going outside. Her daughter had expressed her affection, and she had answered by calling her a fool. Her last words to her daughter. Oh, how she wished she could wind back the clock and take it back. How she wished she could tell her daughter how much she loved her. Anne had been her whole world. She had so many hopes and plans, and it was all gone in seconds.

Her eyes were burning. She would not cry where anyone could come upon her and witness her weakness. Her destination decided, she changed course to her suite. As she walked, she came upon her nephew's study. She slowed as she heard the voices of him and Richard. She smiled as she heard him describe his feelings for his son to his cousin. Another, different smile came to her lips as an idea formed.

"He is just so perfect. I never dreamed I could create something so wonderful."

"Indeed, nephew, he is a sight to behold, but I believe your wife and the Lord above put a little more effort into him than you have," she said with a sniff. Both her nephews stared at her as though she were a ghost. In a way, she supposed she was. "Your real work is about to begin. I am sure you'll do credit to your parents, if Georgiana is any indication. Should you need any advice, you are free to come to me, and I will instruct you. If you will excuse me, I am tired and wish to rest."

She left them then, and walked briskly to her rooms. She half expected Richard to be right on her heels, and she was a little disappointed that he was not. It was not until she was back in her room, alone, after she dismissed her companion that she allowed herself to smile.

She still had it.

* * *

"She spoke? She actually spoke?!"

"And scolded Mama," Mary told Lizzy. Jane had taken Amelia for a walk, so Mary had found her sitting alone in her favorite salon.

"And I missed it! I can't believe it!"

"I know. I was so shocked. And her voice! Lizzy, I wouldn't think that she hadn't spoken in almost a year; it was so strong. But Lizzy, it was so sad, too. There was so much emotion in her voice, especially towards the end. I know she was speaking of Mrs. Fitzwilliam."

"Lady Catherine loved her daughter very much. I know that losing her caused her a great deal of pain. I believe Anne had a temperament similar to Jane's, once she stepped out of her mother's shadow. I know cousin Richard will be pleased, though disappointed he missed it. He has been very worried about her."

Before Mary could reply, they heard shouts coming up the hall.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

"William? Whatever is the matter?"

Two men swung into the room, gasping for breath. "Elizabeth, Mary; Lady Catherine spoke!"

"She walked right into his study, berated Darcy, offering her advice should he need it, and then just walked out!" the colonel smiled. "We're still not sure it actually happened, to be honest."

"Oh, it happened," laughed Lizzy, "and you weren't the first to hear it." She nodded to her sister.

"Mary?" Darcy stammered.

She giggled with her sister. "She scolded Mama. We were in the piano room, and Mama had started in on my marital status. Apparently, Lady Catherine had enough and decided to give Mama some advice."

"It was glorious, and Richard, we weren't there to see it!" laughed Lizzy.

"This is good, isn't it? She speaking."

"Hopefully," said Mary. "She did speak to you as well, so perhaps her anger isn't her only trigger. Since she has already spoken, she sees no need to remain silent."

"I never thought I'd see the day I would be so happy to hear her voice. Darcy, remember when we used to cringe in fear at it?"

"And now it's as sweet to hear as Georgiana's."

"Strange."

"I suppose it's true then; you don't realize how much you love something, until it's gone," stated Mary.

"Indeed, Miss Bennet," whispered Richard. "Indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter posted tonight. Make sure you have read the other three.**

"Are you sure I cannot convince you to stay a little longer?" begged Lizzy.

"No, it is time for me to go. Mrs. Andrews is ready to see her sister, and I am ready to simply get this first meeting with Lydia over with. Soon, I will learn if this decision was folly or not. I may very well be at Kitty's side by next week."

"You could come back here, you know."

"Yes, but Jane and Oliver are still here with their children, as are Mama and Papa, and Colonel Fitzwilliam and Lady Catherine. I am not like you; I do not find much enjoyment watching two people make cutting remarks disguised as innocent statements, and Mama and Lady Catherine are the worst. It makes my anxiety rise."

"Jane feels the same way, and she is not fleeing from my home."

"Jane is eternally bound to you and Oliver, who enjoys the amusement as much as you do. She may not like it, but she has grown accustomed to witnessing such displays."

"You are eternally bound to me, too."

"Yes, but my will is stronger than Jane's. If I do not like it, I will not tolerate it."

"A Bennet trait, no doubt; and that is an unfair statement of Jane. There are many things she will not tolerate. Tender-hearted she may be, but foolish she is not. She has become very efficient in telling people no; especially Oliver. She merely chooses her battles. In this case, more than he is enjoying the spectacle. There is Papa and cousin Richard, besides he and I. We also suspect Mama and Lady Catherine enjoy them. Why else would they do it so often and not turn it into something worse."

"I am thoroughly chastised. I should apologize to Jane."

"No need. I shall accept your confession in her absence."

"I thank you," laughed Mary.

"I will miss you."

"I shall miss you, as well. But, it will only be a few months and then we will be together again."

"Bennet will be much larger than he is now."

"Well, that's what babies do best, I hear; grow. And sleep, and eat…"

"And a few other things." They laughed. "Still, I wish you could be here for it all."

"I think you will be pleased once everyone is gone and you can begin to be a family. Kitty has written that, while she enjoyed everyone coming to visit, she is looking forward to it being only the three of them. Mr. Richards is going to visit Ellen and her new husband. They have just returned home from their wedding trip. They will be alone for the first time since they eloped. It makes me feel guilty at the thought of requesting sanctuary should Lydia overwhelm me."

"I suppose the thought of being alone does sound nice. Georgiana has decided to travel with Lady Catherine to her Aunt and Uncle's. It will just be William, Bennet, and I."

Mary studied Lizzy. "You look so happy. I can't tell you how happy that makes _me_."

Lizzy smiled at her sister, pulling her into another hug. "I hope for the same for you."

Mary sighed, relaxing into her sister. "Me too."

"Well," Lizzy pulled away to look at Mary, "maybe you'll find love in Bath."

"We'll see. I need to let the footmen know I am ready."

Mrs. Andrews had been announced while Mary and Lizzy were seeing to the last of her packing. The lady was taking tea with the other occupants of the house. She smiled brightly at Mary when she entered.

"Mary, dear girl! I have missed your companionship!" the lady embraced her. "I know I wrote to you of my happiness at your deciding to come with me to Bath, but it is much better to tell you in person!"

"I have missed you as well. Will we be leaving soon?"

"Once your things are loaded into the carriage, we can take our leave," she released Mary.

"Oh! Mary! I can't believe you are leaving us again. At least you will be with Lydia. I am sure you will both enjoy your time together," her mother sobbed. She approached Mary and smoothed her hair and ran her hands over her shoulder. Mary could only smile at her mother. At best, she hoped that she and Lydia could tolerate one another.

"You will see them both soon, Mrs. Bennet," said her father. "It will be Christmas before you know it. Mary, I wish you well and a pleasant trip. Do keep up your correspondence, for no one has been able to keep me as interested in the matters outside of my sphere so well as you have. Give Lydia and Ms. Richards our regards."

"I will Papa."

She exchanged pleasant goodbyes with Jane, Oliver, Amelia, and Benedict. She held the children close and promised to send them gifts for every letter Jane told her they had been good. Georgiana gave her a fond farewell, and Lady Catherine even gave her a genuine goodbye. The Colonel wished her well, asking if he and Mr. Bingley might be welcome to call when they arrived in Bath.

"Of course, Colonel Fitzwilliam. It would be lovely to have you," Mrs. Andrews replied, saying Oliver could supply him with the address.

Mary said her goodbyes to Lizzy and her family last, snuggling little Bennet in close. Part of her was glad to be going, if only to ease the longing she had begun to have each time she held the infant. It was growing too easy for her to envy the happiness of her married sisters. Add her mother's harping over her own unmarried state; the idea of traveling pleased her more, even if meant to spend time in the same house as Lydia.

She smiled at Lizzy and Darcy once more before allowing herself to be helped into the carriage. They waved as the carriage pulled away.

"Well, I dare say, they are a lively bunch. I see that Lady Catherine is speaking again."

"Yes, apparently, my mother is too much for many people."

"Oh, this is a story I must hear."

"As I have kept you informed of, Mama rarely left the matter of my marital state alone…"

* * *

"How long until they arrive?" Lydia asked for what had to be the hundredth time, as she paced the parlor.

"Oh, do sit down, Lydia. Worrying isn't going to bring them faster or keep them away longer."

"I am just so nervous. Mary and I have never gotten on, and I worry about how we will survive living so close to one another again."

"Yes, you have said so many times since you learned that she would be coming, and I will give you the same answer I always do: don't mind how she acts, mind how you act. That is what matters."

"I know." Taking her guardian's advice, she sat and folded her hands in her lap. It was times like this that she wished she enjoyed diversions such as stitching or playing, or even reading.

"Has Miss Jenkins returned from her short holiday?" Ms. Richards asked.

"She returns tomorrow, but she will only come to call should I write to her. She would rather wait at least until next week to pay us a visit. It is her belief that I should have some time with Mary." She scoffed. "Helene believes that we might settle our differences. Apparently, it is in her constant prayers."

"I always thought it interesting; your friendship with Miss Jenkins. I would not have thought her the type of young woman you would seek to befriend."

"Perhaps that is why I have befriended her. She is not like me; not like I once was. In my opinion, she is more honest than Jane, the saint of our family."

"Lydia," Ms. Richards scolded.

"I know," Lydia sighed. "I have a feeling I shall be sending a letter begging Helene to call as soon as she can, or requesting she welcome my presence. Maybe I can convince her to have me to stay."

"You're becoming a bit dramatic, don't you think," the woman laughed.

"It is what I do best, but I like to be prepared."

"I am sure it won't come to that. You have become proficient at being polite to those who annoy you. If you find you cannot get along with Mary, you may employ your talents, as well as fill your social calendar with as many distractions with your friend as you wish. However, you may not go to stay with her."

"Yes, Ma'am."

A footman entered the room. "Mrs. Andrews and Miss Mary Bennet have arrived, Madame."

"Thank you," she dismissed him. "Come, Lydia, let us greet our sisters."

* * *

"And you packed both pairs of my riding boots?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, thank you, Flint."

"Shall I see to the loading now, sir?"

"Yes, I would like to leave within the hour."

"Of course, sir," the valet said, leaving his employer to his survey his room.

Charles was almost sad to leave his estate. It was his sanctuary, but he was lonely. Never had he spent so much time alone. Growing up, he had always been a social person; in school and then at University. Once he had graduated, he had become immersed into Society thanks to Darcy and Caroline. He was never alone. The last two years had been hard on him, but he was the one who shut himself away, therefore, he would be the one to bring himself out.

The Colonel's acceptance of his invitation had lifted his spirits. He hurt for the man, knowing that his year of mourning was only just about to end, but he was happy that he would have him at his side regardless. Richard claimed he wished to begin the process of moving on. Charles hoped that they might both find true happiness again.

Leaving his suite, his eyes touched each room as he made his way downstairs. He loved his home, but he was ready to share it with someone else. Louisa's stories of his niece left him greatly desiring his own children. He would like nothing more than to see his home brimming over with children. While he had looked for a wife among his neighbors, he had been unsuccessful. He knew few actually married for love, but he wished for a wife whom he felt didn't laugh with him only to secure her own fate. He now looked in their eyes for sincerity. He wished he had done so before; perhaps things would have been different.

He left those thoughts behind as he gave a few last instructions. In his carriage and on his way, he struggled with the guilt of the past. There were so many things he wished to change; so many circumstances he wondered if he could have prevented. However, regret did him no good. This was why he was happy to leave his self-imposed exile.

The carriage swayed, and the countryside passed rapidly by, bringing him ever closer to what he hoped was a brighter future. With every mile he felt his determination grow. Things were going to be different. Richard would join him in a few weeks, until then he was on his own. For the first time, the thought of being in Society alone did not intimidate him. Hope stirred and he smiled. Perhaps he wasn't so hopeless after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be the fifth and last chapter for this story tonight. Make sure you have read the others before reading this one! **

The home was very well situated, Mary decided. The neighborhood was nice, and certainly cleaner than even the best neighborhoods in London. She was almost envious of Lydia for being able to call the stately house her home for the past two years. Mrs. Andrews was prattling on about some of the history of the house. Mary thought she might regret not giving the woman her full attention, but her nerves simply wouldn't allow it.

Mary blanched at that particular thought. Her nerves would not rule her.

"Well, shall we disembark and meet our sisters, or will we remain in the carriage all day?" Mrs. Andrews smiled.

"Oh! Sorry! Yes, we should go inside."

"Are you alright? You seemed very far away?"

"I was just admiring the house. It is well situated and the air is so much cleaner than in Town."

"Indeed. My family has always preferred Bath to London, however, the amusements of Town are often irresistible to even the most stout heart. I believe even you have found reason to enjoy the city."

"I do enjoy a good opera or play."

On that note, the little door to the carriage open and the ladies disembarked, Mrs. Andrews telling her that there would be ample opportunity to see a few plays and operas while they were in Bath. She personally found the talent a little better than that of Town, but then Bath was a different city and the people, while much the same as those in London, were a little slower paced. Bath was known for its healing waters, after all.

The door to the house opened and they entered the foyer. The interior was as pleasant as the exterior. Mary had only just started to examine the entrance when the sounds of footsteps caught her attention.

"Diana!"

"Caroline!"

The older ladies happily embraced each other. The sight brought a smile to Mary's face. Mrs. Andrews, when in private, was an expressive woman, but in a different way than her mother. It had always been refreshing to Mary. Taking her eyes from the ladies, she rested on the other person in the room.

"Lydia."

"Mary," the youngest Bennet stood almost painfully erect. "I trust your trip was pleasant."

"It was, thank you."

The atmosphere was stifling. Lydia's presence unnerved her more than it had the last time they met. Before, Lydia was refined, but her attitude was little change. At that moment, her youngest sister still seemed refined, but there was little else easily determined about her. They continued to stand awkwardly until the ladies approached to greet them in equal measure. It had been a long time since Mary had met Ms. Richard's; since Jane's wedding, in fact. She remembered wishing to know the woman better, having taken a sudden interest in traveling at the time. Now, she had traveled a little herself, though with the older woman's sister.

Ms. Richards escorted Diana to her room, while Lydia escorted her to hers. Mary was growing tired of the silence.

"The house is lovely," she began.

"Yes, it is. While it is not as grand as some, it more than suits our needs, and gives us the excuse for having only small parties."

"And this pleases you?" Mary asked in surprise.

Lydia stopped to turn. Defiance danced in her eyes. "Yes. While I still enjoy a good party, I have found that larger affairs often wear on me. Fewer guests means fewer people you are forced to converse with and entertain. I much prefer to be the guest rather the host, in any case."

She turned and continued to show her the way to her room. "Ms. Richards put you across from me," Lydia pointed to a door as she stopped at another, which she opened. "The view of the garden is pleasant. I am sure you will enjoy it."

Mary thanked her as she entered the room. It was as lovely as the rest of the house. She walked to the window and found that the prospect was engaging.

"Shall I wait for you to refresh yourself, or can you find your own way back to the drawing room?"

Mary studied her sister once more, looking for any hint of sarcasm or mockery. She found none. "No, Mrs. Andrews described the house in great detail to me. It is the first door down the hall on the left from the entranceway?"

"Yes."

"Then I can make my own way, thank you."

Lydia nodded and left her to her own devices. Taking a breath, she prepared to refresh herself and spend her first evening in her youngest sister's presence. Though things seemed alright, she would not give Lydia the benefit of the doubt this time. This time, Lydia had to prove herself.

* * *

Lydia took a deep breath and slumped against the wall. That was more stressful than she thought it would be. Mary's judgmental gaze was stronger than it had been, or maybe it was the fact that it actually affected Lydia that made it seem so strong. She didn't know why it would, but it seemed that it did. Pushing off the wall, she made her way downstairs. She wasn't the first to arrive.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" chimed Ms. Richards.

"It could have been worse, but it was not easy either. I can still feel her eyes boring into me."

"From the looks of things, she is just as anxious to be around you as you are to be around her. Perhaps this will be a new start for both of you."

"Perhaps."

There was no time for further talk as Mrs. Andrews entered the room, with Mary not far behind. What followed was one of the most awkward nights she could ever recall. It seemed both the older women wished to help their young companions mend their relationship. Each asking questions, trying to help them find common ground. The Bennet sisters kept their answers short and to the point.

"Well," Ms. Richards chuckled, "I must say, it has been a long time since I have been so talkative. Tell me, Mary, how did you find Benjamin and Kitty? My sister said they are well, but I always like to hear others opinions."

Mary smiled. "They are well. I did not stay long with them, but Kitty was has taken to motherhood as well as Jane, and Benjamin is already wrapped around his Rose's finger."

"I do not doubt it."

Lydia did her best to breathe easy. She had not seen Kitty since Jane's marriage and they both went their separate ways. How things had changed since then. It hurt more than she wanted to admit to even herself. There had been a time that she and Kitty had been close, but had they been, really? Thinking back, she wasn't so certain it was. Their relationship had not been like her friendship with Helene. She couldn't recall the last time she and Kitty had exchanged a letter. She forced herself to focus on the conversation happening before her.

"And of course he looks just like Mr. Darcy. I can't help but picture him as a man, fully grown, looking as handsome as his father, but with Lizzy's cynical and outgoing nature. He is sure to cause a mild scandal," Mary chuckled.

"Mary," Mrs. Andrews laughed, "bite your tongue! Such an outrageous comment!"

"Come now, Diana, you remember how the young ladies used to react to your Oliver, and that husband of yours surely caused a stir himself. With both Oliver and Mr. Darcy's of progeny entering the world around the same time, they will make a sight, I am sure."

"Let the babes be babes," the woman begged. "I am not ready for my granddaughter to be grown and out, let alone my grandson."

"Very well," Ms. Richards conceded. "Tell me, Mary, did any of the gentlemen you meet catch your eye?"

"No, ma'am. While many of them were handsome, and came with many recommendations, there were none who touched my heart in the way I have witnessed my sisters' husbands touch theirs. Perhaps their happiness has left me with expectations to high to meet, but even if that is the case, I do not believe I am quite ready to settle down."

"That is a feeling I well understand."

"And what of you, Lydia?" Mrs. Andrews smiled at her. "Has any gentleman caught your special attentions?"

"No. Many have tried, but like my sister, I have certain expectations I expect to be met. And I am not ready to settle down either. I am only just eighteen. I have years yet, and I wish to enjoy them before I sacrifice my entertainment for my family."

She did not miss the look of surprise that crossed Mary's face.

"Whatever do you mean, Lydia?" Mrs. Andrews questioned. "Many ladies continue to enjoy numerous forms of entertainment after they wed and have their children. In fact, I can't think of one thing you are able to enjoy now that you won't be able to take part in once you are wed. Well, outside of your confinement. Is that what you were referencing?"

"No, ma'am. I have just developed a different view from most of our society. You see, my good friend, Miss Helen Jenkins, and I have talked about it greatly. Her mother was very involved in the upbringing of her and her siblings. Her children had a governess and went away to school at the appropriate time, but sacrificed much of her time to spend with them in their infancy and early childhood, not just as they were ready to enter society. Her upbringing was so different from mine, and the results so different, that I have resolved that, if I ever marry, I shall give the same of myself for their sakes."

The old Lydia would have crowed in her sister's face. 'See how well I have matured!' she would cry. Instead, she lifted her spoon and enjoyed a little more of her soup before the next course arrived.

More questions followed. It was obvious that Mrs. Andrews and Ms. Richards were trying to help, but she really wished they would stop. Mercifully, the night came to an end, and Lydia turned in first. So stressed was she, that no sooner had her head touched her pillow, she slipped blissfully into sleep.

* * *

They had been there for a week, and Mary was more confused than ever. Due to their arrival, Ms. Richards and Lydia had changed their schedules just a little. They took no calls, nor called on anyone for the first few days, however, they did dine out once, and enjoyed two plays. When at the house, they all pursued their own interests. Lydia would work on some stitch work, or a bonnet, take a walk in the garden, and most surprising, she would read. Mary practiced at the piano, more often than not, and would read or take a walk in the garden herself.

After the first three days, Ms. Richards began accepting a few visitors. It was during these visits that Mary began to become confused. Lydia was certainly not the girl she once was. Their first two guests were a Mrs. Haley and her daughters, and a Mrs. Gentry and her niece. All three girls were very silly, yet Lydia did not entertain them much, choosing instead to stay near to Ms. Richards and follow her conversations. After they left, Lydia warned her (though she said she knew she didn't need to) to keep a wide berth of them when able. Their flirting was known to cause a bit of trouble.

Then, two young men called on them. Mr. Wrigley was handsome, with a sunny disposition, and Mr. Bastion was cynical, yet kind; however, Lydia did not flirt as outrageously as she once did. Mary knew she shouldn't be shocked, but she was. Also, she never once witnessed Lydia pout or snap. In all of their encounters, she was always calm and collected. It was unnerving. She couldn't help but keep expecting Lydia's old behavior to burst through the facade. Mary was beginning to believe it really wasn't a façade at all, but she wasn't going to let her own guard down just yet.

That day, however, was even more of an eye opener. She and Lydia had decided to remain home while the older sisters went to visit an old friend. There had been no visitors that day, but that was about to change. As she played the piano, and Lydia worked on her sample, the housekeeper entered the room.

"Miss Jenkins to see you, Miss."

"Thank you, Mrs. Green."

"Lydia!" called a young lady with brown hair, brown eyes, and a lovely face.

"Helen! I am so happy to see you! I have missed our conversation. Come, meet my sister Mary." This was the happiest Mary had seen her youngest sister since she had arrived. She showed some little emotion now. "Mary, this is my good friend, Miss Helene Jenkins. Helen, this is my third oldest sister, Miss Mary Bennet."

"Miss Bennet, it is a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"And I am pleased to meet you as well, Miss Jenkins."

"Oh, please, call me Helen. I hope we shall be friends," she blushed a little.

Mary struggled to push back a nervous laugh. "Then I insist you call me Mary."

Helene nodded nervously and turned to say something, tripping on the leg of the table.

Lydia laughed. "I swear, Helene, you're going to break your neck one day. Sit down, and tell me about last night's assembly."

"It was crowded as usual. You wouldn't have liked it. Mr. Blake asked after you, as did Mr. Wilson. Mr. Chumming, also, was asking around after you, but he would not dare ask me directly."

"I wish he would leave me alone."

"Who is Mr. Chumming?" Mary asked.

Lydia answered her. "Someone you do not want to meet, but who will slither close by the first chance he gets. He is not a good man."

"And he chases after you?" she asked with a raised brow.

Lydia's eyes narrowed. "I do not encourage him, Mary. He has singled me out for my connections and wealth. He does not care that I am not close with any of my brothers-in-law. But, being able to claim a connection to them, as well as having my money available to him, seems too good of a prize for him to pass up. I would not be surprised if he were to try and gain your good opinion. Take my advice and avoid him. Better to not dance at all, than to accept an offer from him."

"I did not mean to offend you, Lydia. I was only asking," she said, half-truthfully. "When shall we be attending a ball or assembly, anyway?"

"Ms. Richards has accepted an invitation to the Blake's ball at the end of the week. She mentioned it this morning, but you seemed preoccupied."

Helene Jenkins soon took over, asking Mary a few questions about her travels, seeking to calm the tension in the room. This was not a Lydia she knew how to respond to. Heaven help her, she hoped her prejudice did not ruin her chance to forgive.


End file.
